¿Dolor?
by ReeevertW
Summary: No se decide de quien se enamora, tampoco por quien se cae bajo. Al parecer eso es lo que los une, aunque ellos no lo sepan y solo se vean como amigos. Tal vez una boda casi arruinada los haga cambiar de parecer. /modern au/


**Frozen no me pertenece, solo uso sus personajes para fines malvados.**

 **Advertencia: Puede tener mucho oc, es mi primera vez utilizando a estos personajes, piedad.**

* * *

—¡Yo me opongo!—El pelirrojo se presentó en la iglesia, con gran bullicio, mientras los novios se separaban para mirarlo con indignación. La rubia solo llevó su mano a su frente, debía esperarse algo así viniendo de él.

Anna estaba a punto de bajar del altar para darle una paliza, pero fue sujetada por Kristoff, no permitiría que ese idiota arruinara su día. Elsa se comenzó a acercar a Hans, bajo la atenta mirada de todos los presentes, su estilizado vestido gris le daba una imagen más amable que la de su rostro.

—Hans, no hagas una escena, vamos afuera—Sin temor le tomó ambas manos, a la distancia en la que se encontraban se pudo dar cuenta que el olor del menor de los Westergard era una mezcla de licor y su tipica colonia, aunque el licor predominaba.

—¡No, Elsa! No me iré hasta hablar con tu hermana y que me diga porque me dejo.—Sin mucha delicadeza, sacó a la rubia de su camino y dio un paso tambaleante hacia el altar. Se notaba a lo lejos que estaba ebrio, ella no permitiría que él hiciera una escena en la boda de su hermana.

Sin que nadie pudiera preverlo y dejando a todos impactados, le dio una cachetada al pelirrojo, aprovechando que aún estaba en shock lo sacó de la iglesia. Cerró las puertas tras ella, recargándose en ellas y mirando al hombre con el ceño fruncido.

—Eso fue muy inapropiado, Hans—Él iba a replicar, pero ella no dejó que siquiera abriera la boca. —Ustedes terminaron hace más de dos años, no puedes venir a molestarla cada vez que te embriagas. Si sigues así tendremos que poner una orden de restricción.— Se acercó a Westergard, quien estaba sentado en el suelo mirándola con la boca abierta. Quedó frente a él, el ex-novio de su hermana, la persona a la que siempre debía alejar y a la vez salvar de ser arrestado.—Ellos ya dieron el si, llegaste tarde.—No pudo contra su verde mirada, bajó la cabeza mostrando que lo sentía por él.

—Ella es el amor de mi vida, no me puede dejar.—Comenzó a gatear hacia la puerta, cayendo a unos metros de su objetivo por la falta de equilibrio. Para la de ojos azules no pudo ser una escena más desgarradora.

—Detente, deja que ella sea feliz. Tú también lo puedes ser, solo detente.—Sin saber que hacer, se lanzó sobre él para evitar que siguiera moviéndose. Sin darse cuenta soltó las lágrimas que estaba aguantando desde que lo vio entrar a la iglesia. —Te estas dañando ¿No te das cuenta? Estas lastimando lo que más amas y también me estas lastimando a mi ¿Por qué no te puedes dar cuenta? ¡Eres un idiota, un gran, torpe y egocéntrico idiota!— Terminó dandole golpes en la espalda, desquitandose con él.

Hans dejó de pelear al escuchar los gritos de su ex-cuñada, al voltearse para verla, solo podía sentir un apretón en el pecho. Su cara estaba roja, al igual que sus ojos. Al parecer, eso lo hizo volver en si, o por lo menos alejó un poco su inconsciencia. —¿Qué te sucede, Elsa?—

—De verdad eres un idiota.—Murmuró en voz baja, secándose las lágrimas y parándose, le tendió la mano al de ojos verdes, regalándole una pequeña sonrisa. —Son cosas que no entenderías, por cierto, deberías ir a darte un baño y tomar café. Si quieres yo te llevo, le avisaré a Anna que la veré en la recepción.—

Ella desapareció por unos momentos, para después volver con unas llaves y el semblante serio. Él la acompañó hasta un auto estacionado cerca, ambos se sentaron y abrocharon sus cinturones, mirando por la ventana, Hans Werstergard se preguntó el porqué le hacía tanto caso a la mayor de las hermanas y la razón para que ella lo ayudará tanto. Al mismo tiempo, Elsa se reprendía por haber sido tan obvia y casi confesarle sus sentimientos al pelirrojo, ellos no podían ser nada más que amigos, amigos que a veces se veían y a veces peleaban, pero amigos al fin y al cabo. Contuvo el impulso de posar su mano sobre la de él, para darle apoyo, pero no podía hacerlo, porque eso sería admitir que el ex-novio de su pequeña hermana causaba algo en ella.

El camino hasta el departamento de él fue más largo de lo esperado, en especial por el silencio que invadió a ambos, pero ellos debían ordenar sus pensamientos antes de poder hablar. Tal vez más adelante él preguntaría porque ella decía que la lastimaba, tal vez.

* * *

 **Si llegaron hasta aquí espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Esta idea surgió al imaginarme a Hans irrumpiendo una boda, los sentimientos de Elsa son solo para controlar mis instintos Helsa, es que se ven tan lindos juntos.**

 **Nos vemos.-**


End file.
